Nodes can be placed at various locations in a structure to form a network, which can distribute data and/or collect data. For example, a node can include a wireless router. During installation of nodes, a site survey engineer can visit a site and try to meet a requirement for the network through use of prior experience to guess a possible location for each node in the network. Upon installation, the site survey engineer can take measurements associated with the network of nodes to determine whether the requirement for the network has been met. If the requirement for the network has not been met, the site survey engineer can move the nodes in a trial and error method until the requirement for the network has been met.